<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Home by LonelierThanU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816058">I Am Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelierThanU/pseuds/LonelierThanU'>LonelierThanU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination Attempt(s), Backstory, Cute, Cuteness overload, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Violence, No Smut, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Please Don't Hate Me, idk what im doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelierThanU/pseuds/LonelierThanU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't think I was scared?  We were all scared. I was only 19, with a baby, in the middle of an intergalactic war. I was scared that something happened to you. Or something was going to happen to me, Gracie, one of our teammates, other civilians, planets. And then I was especially worried when you left for the Blade and I was responsible for Gracie by myself. I could barely perform well on missions because I was so worried about her. But I thought I could get through it because I had you. I loved you... And I thought you loved me. Or at least loved Gracie enough to stay." At this point Keith just let his tears fall.</p><p>"I did love you. I promise I did, but I-I just couldn't-"</p><p>"So?! I would have helped you!  We would have done it together! You can't just run away when things get too hard for you and then come back when you suspect things are easier!" Lance yelled.</p><p>"I don't! Coming back here wasn't easy for me, okay?! And I knew that no matter what you were going to say wasn't going to be easy to hear!" Keith yelled back before he took a breath and talked quieter, "I came here to prove that I'm ready to hear the truth and heal from it. I want to be better. For Gracie."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before The Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is too long to put in the notes so I had to make a separate chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PLEASE READ THIS PAGE! IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE STORY IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Here's the key to the story since the story alternates from the past and present.</p><p>xxx = time skip</p><p>X = before and after a flashback</p><p>~x~ = meanwhile; or at the same time</p><p>The flashbacks aren't in order, but they're there to fill in some blank spots in the story.</p><p>There's this whole thing with ages and time that is really hard to explain and really hard to understand. I started this idea sometime in march I think and I've been trying to get the math and ages accurate-ish since October 2019. By January 2020 I finally got it figured out.</p><p>Keith left for the blade and mysteriously disappeared shortly after for 4yrs. During those 4yrs though he aged two extra years, but for everyone else, it was a few months. When he gets back into the same orbit as Voltron, they get lost somewhere for 3yrs even though for everyone else it was just a few weeks. But essentially the war was ten earth years not including the extra years' everyone had lived.</p><p>Idk if that makes any sense, it probably doesn't, but that's why it took me three months to figure it out.</p><p>Also, the story talks about Keith going missing. No one knows where Keith went (except for Keith) or why he couldn't come back. Enjoy the story.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS THROUGHOUT THE STORY </span>
  </b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK! I WANT TO ANSWER THEM!</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have ANY ideas, questions, theories, or suggestions at any point in time DO NOT HESITATE TO COMMENT THEM! I want to know what you guys think, and you guys might even decide what's gonna happen next. I have no plans after chapter 6 and if I like your ideas I might use it and will give you a shoutout/credit. And I want to answer any questions you have so you're not confused. I have no life so I should be able to answer quickly. </p><p>And words of encouragement are always welcome as well &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith unexpectedly shows up at Lance's apartment, and Lance isn't too happy about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I got it!" Gracie yelled as she sprinted past her papá to the door.</p><p>"Woah, what's the rush? Expecting someone?" Lance asked.</p><p>"No. But I am expecting something," She said turning away from her dad to the door.</p><p>"Okay," he responded while walking towards his bedroom.</p><p>Gracie opened the door with such urgency, the wind ruffled her fluffy bangs from her eyes. She was disappointed to see that it was not her package, but a man.</p><p>"Uh- Hi.." He spoke.</p><p>"Uh, hello. Do I know you?" Gracie didn't miss the pang of hurt that flashed through this stranger's eyes. He looked like he was either going to puke or cry. She probably shouldn't have asked that to a stranger, but she couldn't help it. This stranger looks vaguely familiar.</p><p>"Um, I-I don't think so. Is your f-father home?" Gracie raised an eyebrow at this man's unusual nervousness. The man noticed and began cracking his knuckles as a nervous tick. Something she usually does when she's nervous. Her gaze lingered on the movement for a second before she spoke.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Gimme a sec." She cleared her throat. "PAPÁ! SOMEONE IS ASKING FOR YOU!" From her peripheral, Gracie had seen 'Mystery Guy' flinch. When she turned back around she found a hint of a fond smile playing across the man's face, but at the sound of her father's voice, it quickly went away.</p><p>"Be right there bebitá," Lance called out softly. Gracie took that has her cue to go back to her room, but left the door open a crack to listen in. A bad habit she has of being very nosy. Her brain was still racking for details on who the mystery dude could be and why he looked familiar.</p><p>When Lance walked out of his room and looked at who was at his door, he was not expecting Keith to be there. Lance turned back around and went straight back to his bedroom for a second to take a deep breath. </p><p>
  <em>Why the hell is Keith here?</em>
</p><p>No way that was Keith. It couldn't have been. But after a quick check past the hall archway, it was in fact him. But Why? Why the hell does the dude show up <em>now</em>, when he had so long ago to do so??? </p><p>Lance was mad, to say the least. He was mad that <em>Keithy</em> over here decided to just pop up out of the blue -with no warning- and fucking ruin his Saturday. This guy doesn't deserve to come back after what he did to him and Gracie. </p><p> Lance took another second to breathe and calm his raging thoughts. He didn't want to go off and have the possibility of his daughter hearing. After a few seconds of calming down and breathing exercises, he walked back out to face Keith.</p><p>Just as Keith was about to speak, Lance interrupted him. "What are you doing here?" Lance tried for a curious tone, but by the way Keith winced, he could tell some of his anger had slipped out.</p><p>"I came to talk to you. " Keith answered quietly.</p><p>Honestly, Lance knew it would be a bad idea to let Keith into his home. He knew it was a bad idea to give in to Keith, and give him that satisfaction. He knew, for a fact, that he should tell Keith to turn around and leave right now. Maybe even put up a fight, but...he didn't want to. What Lance wanted was...an explanation. He wanted to know why Keith dared to show up <em>now, </em>of all times, after such a fucking long time. Keith had years to return, and he chose now? But his curiosity didn't overshadow the years of hurt and resentment.</p><p>Lance was quiet for a moment, staring at Keith. He was just about to tell Keith to go kick rocks, but something stopped him. He watched him crack his knuckles and wring his hands in the way he knows Gracie does when she's nervous or feels like she's under pressure.</p><p>See, he knows that he has an incredible lack of self-control when it comes to his daughter. Just the little things she does (and doesn't even realize she's doing it) make it impossibly difficult to say no to her. </p><p>And because Gracie has half of Keith's DNA, she reminds him of Keith almost constantly. So, when Keith subconsciously starts cracking his knuckles and flexing his hands, how can Lance say no? And that's not even factoring in that Lance has an overwhelming urge to know Keith's reason for leaving. Lance knows it's a bad idea, he doesn't need to be told that, but he feels like he deserves to hear him out. He feels like he deserves an explanation.</p><p>"Let's talk on the balcony," Lance said as he walked towards his balcony door, beckoning Keith to follow. Keith walked in and closed the door behind himself and walked out to the balcony with Lance behind him closing the balcony door.</p><p>Keith is thankful for the fresh air, it helps loosen the knot in his throat, but not by much. Keith can feel the incredibly thick tension in the air, it's suffocating. </p><p>"I'm gonna ask again: What are you doing here Keith?" Lance said, this time sounding much calmer, but his arms are crossed over his chest and his jaw was clenched tightly. Gaze lingering over the cars on the street. Keith couldn't help but think that Lance had filled out over the years. Intimidatingly so.</p><p>"How've you been?" Keith says trying to take a chance at small talk first, so he doesn't have a full-on panic attack right now. Lance looked at him, then turned his gaze back to the street.</p><p>"Good. You?" Lance said with a sigh, implying he didn't care. Keith answered anyway.</p><p>"Surviving." Keith chuckles half-heartedly. It's silent for a moment then. "How's Gracie?"</p><p>"She's great."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it."</p><p>"Are you?" Lance says so quietly it can barely be heard over the cars passing, but Keith hears it. His eyes start to water again.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>. I am." Keith says, "Of course I am.." Keith says quietly.</p><p>"Huh, wouldn't have guessed." It goes silent again. After a beat, Lance says, "What did you come here for? What do you want?"</p><p>"I-... " Keith paused to calm himself. " I wanted to say, I'm sorry. For leaving. I've... missed you two. And I've really missed Gracie. And I know I should have done this years ago, but I just didn't have the time, or the courage, 'till now." Keith was trying not to cry, but a rogue tear began to roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away with his sleeve and hugged himself. Lance noticed and his mind immediately went to how Gracie does the same thing when she feels stupid or embarrassed. Lance still refused to look at him, but his face softened. After a moment of silence, Keith spoke again. </p><p>"And ... I want to make things right with all of us. To try again and do it right this time. And I know I don't deserve forgive-"</p><p>"You're damn right you don't deserve forgiveness. To just be welcomed back with open arms and warm smiles, like you didn't leave us for ten years." Keith bit his lip, begging his tears not to fall. He kind of wished Lance was yelling, him being so calm makes him more nervous. "Why'd you do it, huh? Why did you leave us?"</p><p>"B-because I was scared."</p><p>"You didn't think I was scared?  We were all scared. I was only 19, with a baby, in the middle of an intergalactic war. I was scared that something happened to you. Or something was going to happen to me, Gracie, one of our teammates, other civilians, planets. And then I was especially worried when you left for the Blade and I was responsible for Gracie by myself. I could barely perform well on missions because I was so worried about her. But I thought I could get through it because I had you. I loved you... And I <em>thought</em> you loved me. Or at least loved Gracie enough to stay." At this point Keith just let his tears fall.</p><p>"I did love you. I promise I did, but I-I just couldn't-"</p><p>"So?! I would have helped you!  We would have done it together! You can't just run away when things get too hard for you and then come back when you suspect things are easier!" Lance yelled.</p><p>"I don't! Coming back here wasn't easy for me, okay?! And I knew that no matter what you were going to say wasn't going to be easy to hear!" Keith yelled back before he took a breath and talked quieter, "I came here to prove that I'm ready to hear the truth and heal from it. I want to be better. For Gracie." </p><p>"Why the hell choose now of all times to come back? She's <em>twelve</em>, Keith,"</p><p>"I know, I wanted to come back, but I...couldn't,"</p><p>"You <em>couldn't</em>?" Keith only nods in response. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I-...I was-...I can't explain it right now,"</p><p>"Can't really-" Lance sighed tiredly. Lance's anger had slipped away. He was just tired and irritated.</p><p>Tired and irritated by this conversation. </p><p>They both fell silent for a moment before Lance let out a long sigh and dragged a hand up his face and ran it through his hair. </p><p>"I-... I don't know...what to do Keith." Keith wiped his face with his sleeves and sniffled.</p><p>"I'm not expecting you to right away. But when you do," Keith pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. "Either give me a call or don't. Up to you." Lance grabbed the piece of paper from Keith and looked at it. He didn't open it. Just stared at it. "I am sorry though. For everything. Not being there when you needed it most. Not coming back to you. Etcetera. And I did love you. I still do. I just thought you would be better off if I left. I was young and stupid and regretted it ever since." Keith stood there as Lance stared at the paper emotionless.</p><p>He looked at Keith and then cleared his throat as he put the paper in his back pocket. He gestured to the door and Keith nodded. They went inside and went to the front door.</p><p>Only when Keith was halfway out the door and Lance was closing it behind him did Keith get the courage to ask, "um, I know it'll take a while to earn your forgiveness. And I can tell that you didn't tell Gracie about... what happened, and I appreciate that. But in time when she does find out, it'll take a while to earn hers too. But I just wanted to ask if there was any chance I could talk to her. I do miss her." Keith began wringing his hands and cracking his knuckles again.</p><p>"I'll... think about it."</p><p>"Okay. Thank you. And sorry for popping up out of the blue." Lance nodded in response and closed the door as Keith walked away.</p><p>Lance stood at the doorway. He stared at the door Keith just exited out of. His brain was struggling to process that he had just talked to his ex-lover/baby mama(?) after so many years. Ten straight years of never seeing Keith's face or having any type of interaction whatsoever, and then on a random Saturday afternoon, boom, Keith's at his doorstep. Lance continued to ruminate in his thoughts for a few minutes in the hushed stillness that came over the room before Gracie decided to make herself known.</p><p>"Um... papá? Who was that?" Lance cursed at Keith in his head because now he's going to have to explain to his daughter that the strange man that showed up on their doorstep is her other Dad that she hasn't seen in ten years or heard of <em>ever.</em> Decidedly, he needs time to process.</p><p>"We can talk about that later." He turned to face Gracie, "Don't worry about it right now," Lance said as he ruffled her fluffy hair that always reminded him of Keith. Gracie pouted at him as he began to walk away. But before Lance could turn the corner to enter the hallway Gracie spoke. </p><p>"But papá, I want to know who that was and why he knew me. And why was he asking permission to talk to me?" Lance stopped and turned halfway.</p><p>"Gracie. You know eavesdropping on adult conversations is rude."</p><p>"I wouldn't have if my name didn't come up. Doesn't that make it part of my business if the topic of conversation is me?" Gracie said as she crossed her arms. Lance was silent. "I mean, why was he saying he needed to earn my forgiveness? Or that he missed me?" Gracie said after a beat of silence. "I don't know him. But I can tell that he is someone very important and that I should." It was quiet for a moment before Lance decided to finally speak.</p><p>"Okay. I promise I'll tell you who he is <em>eventually</em>. And I'll explain <em>everything</em>, but right now I need time to think." Gracie was skeptical and hesitant to take the offer. She wanted answers now, she didn't want to wait. But alas, if she wanted an explanation she was going to have to be patient.</p><p>Something her father told her she was so very lacking.</p><p>Like her mother.</p><p>"Okay papá," she let out with a sigh. "But you have to pinky promise." She said holding up her pinky. Lance cracked a smile and walked towards Gracie with his pinky held up. They linked pinkies and shook their hands. </p><p>"I pinky promise." Lance kissed Gracie on the forehead before unlinking there pinkies. "Now go finish your homework." At that Gracie groans.</p><p>"Ugh. What kind of school gives kids homework on a weekend?" She says while walking to her room. Lance chuckles.</p><p>"Middle school. Now go." Lance says with a smile. Gracie laughs.</p><p>"I'm going." She walks into her room, but then she turns around. "If I finish before seven can we have ice-cream?"</p><p>"After dinner, yeah."</p><p>"Awesome!" She says and descends into her room to do her homework.</p><p>It used to make Lance so happy how much Gracie reminded him of Keith. Like Gracie filled the Keith sized hole in his heart. Obviously, there were some empty spots that she couldn't fill, but she was more than enough in her own special way. Lance focused all his love on Gracie to hide from the fact he still missed Keith sometimes. And it was working incredibly well for him. Until Keith showed up on his doorstep. Now, he's conflicted.</p><p>
  <em>Damn you, Keith.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys want more just let me know :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gracie's adorable and things get a little awkward.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>looks like im making a series ig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week.</p>
<p>And papá has barely said a word to Gracie. He's barely even spent time with her. He may just be busy at work or something, but Gracie seriously doubts that considering even on the busiest days, papá can still find time to watch a movie at least. But Gracie has some indication that it might have something to do with mystery guy?</p>
<p>Why did that dude randomly show up at their door? She knows if someone was coming over papá would tell her first. Why did he look familiar? Has she met him before? Maybe someone from one of the planets papá let her visit before they came back to earth? Someone from the Blade she might have seen years ago? Why was he saying he needed to earn her forgiveness? What did he mean by, 'in time when she does find out,'? What does papá need to tell her? Why did he ask papá to talk to her? What does he need permission to talk to her for? Why was he so nervous about it?</p>
<p>Gracie put her head on the desk to try to cease her raging thoughts. She's so confused about this dude. She should probably drop it and leave it alone. It's not any of her business.</p>
<p>But. Isn't it?</p>
<p>The guy was asking for <em>her. </em>But she doesn't know who he is.</p>
<p>Gracie seriously thinks she's gonna pop a blood vessel from thinking about this so hard.</p>
<p>"Ay, Grace. You good?" her friend asked.</p>
<p>"Hm?" She responded as she lifted her head from the desk to look at her friend, "Yeah. No, I'm good. Thanks for asking,"</p>
<p>"Yeah, your face seemed like you were angry," Gracie chuckled.</p>
<p>"Just have a lot on my mind lately."</p>
<p>"Okay, cool."</p>
<p>That's what Gracie both likes and hates about middle school: Nobody cares.</p>
<p>Well, they care to an <em>extent</em>. Then when you confirm you're good about once or twice they don't push. It's like everyone here doesn't want to talk about feelings or anything bad. Just live and be kids. To pretend to be happy and totally fine, then take the mask off at home. It's soothing and annoying sometimes to know no one cares.</p>
<p>When Gracie walks into the apartment that afternoon after school, she is livid. She slams the door with so much force it makes the balcony door shake. Thankfully, her papá isn't home or he'd have her head for that.</p>
<p>All-day she's been getting increasingly angry, tossing and turning the possibility of who this mystery man could be. Every time she tried not to think about it, she thought about it! She has questions with no answers that were pinky promised.</p>
<p>A week.</p>
<p>A week since the mystery man showed up.</p>
<p>A week since he promised.</p>
<p>A week since she and papá had a conversation that lasted more than five sentences. </p>
<p>Does papá not think she's old enough to handle the truth? She's almost a teenager! She can handle the truth.</p>
<p>Gracie stomped into her room in a fit of rage. She always knew she had a bad temper and her papá says she needs to get it under control, but her papá isn't here right now. </p>
<p>So, let the flood gates open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~x~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know what to do Hunk," Lance whines, draping himself over the table once he finished explaining in detail what happened over the weekend.</p>
<p>"That's a lot," Hunk says while looking at his pitiful friend. "But I think you should talk to Keith first before you tell Gracie or even consider letting them talk," Hunk says in response nonchalantly as if there isn't a life-changing phenomenon happening right now. "Just to see where he stands in all of this. Then talk to Gracie and see how she feels."</p>
<p>"You make it sound so easy," Lance mumbles as he leans back into his chair.</p>
<p>"That's because the first part is easy. The healing and moving forward stuff is the hard part."</p>
<p>"That's the problem. I don't want to deal with the healing! I'll just get hurt more. I was fine raising my daughter alone and ignoring that part of my life." Lance stares at his half-empty coffee cup that had probably gone cold by now.</p>
<p>"You can't heal what you don't let yourself feel, Lance. You gotta do it someday," Hunk reasons and places his hand gently on Lance's. Lance sighs.</p>
<p>"I did miss Keith. And I was hurt when he left. But I just don't want to open my heart out like that again. And I don't want to risk Gracie feeling that way if things go... wrong,"</p>
<p>"No one is asking you to put your heart out on display. You can go into this with caution. And Gracie? Well, that's up to her whether she'll get hurt or not, but if she does she has you to comfort her, right?" Hunk asks as he takes a sip of his beverage. They sit there in silence for a moment as Lance ponders Hunk's advice.</p>
<p>Talking to Keith would probably help him get an idea of what to do here since basically everything is up to Lance right now. He is the final decision maker, but he needs to understand the situation first. That makes sense, right?</p>
<p>"You're right I guess."</p>
<p>"Of course I'm right," Hunk chuckles.</p>
<p>"Y'know? Being in an intergalactic war for ten years has made you so wise Hunk. And being on a giant castle-ship with Pidge has made you a little snobby too." Lance laughed before Hunk joined in too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance awoke rattled from another nightmare. He turned to wake Keith, but then suddenly remembered that he's missing. Instead, he was met with the sleeping face of his adorable two-year-old daughter, Gracie. He smiled weakly at her sleeping figure before he got up and headed for the castle's kitchen.</p>
<p>He had let his mind drift to the nightmare he had mere moments ago after he grabbed a pouch of water. His thoughts were weaving through the contents of the dream, thinking of Keith injured on some unknown planet on the brink of death, barely clinging onto life and ragged breaths so clear they could have been his own.</p>
<p>Blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, wishing for someone to hurry up and get to him. Lance flies from planet to planet and looks around frantically until he finally finds him and falls to his knees. He gently lifts Keith into his lap and holds him close to his chest. He prays and pleads that the universe will let him live. Keith reaches his hand up to cup Lance's cheek and wipe away the stray tear coming down Lance's face.</p>
<p>"I love you," Keith says before Lance watches the life go out in his eyes. Then Lance's tears are falling like waterfalls that pools around him rapidly, and Keith's lifeless body begins to float away on an ocean of tears. Lance tries to swim to him, but he's too far away. Then, the air is gone and Lance is engulfed by his tears.</p>
<p>He's drowning.</p>
<p>A tear falls next to Lance's pouch of water. Then one by one, three more fall. Then more and they keep coming. They won't stop. Lance sits on the castle's cold kitchen floor and rocks back and forth sobbing. He brings his knees up to his chest, buries his face in his knees, and cages himself in his arms. He continues sobbing and rocking, trying to be quiet so as not to wake any of the other team members.</p>
<p>Lance can't do this. He's only 19. He can't raise a baby. And he can't do it alone. Especially in the middle of fighting in an intergalactic war. Not when Keith is missing. He doesn't want to, but he needs to. For Gracie. For Keith. He just feels so alone. He's stressed beyond redemption and worried sick. He wants to go home, this war to be over, and Keith to come back to him.</p>
<p>Lance continues crying and his tears don't seem like they're gonna stop anytime soon. Then he feels the slightest pressure on his arm. He looks up and sees Gracie looking at him with wide worried eyes as if she knows what's going on. His eyes widen as he realizes who it is, then quickly wipes his tears with the neckline of his shirt and lowers his knees.</p>
<p>"Hey," he says bringing Gracie into his lap, "what're you doing up?" He hugs her close to his chest and rubs her back as she snuggles her face into the crook of Lance's neck. When Lance sniffles, she lifts her head and puts her tiny hand on Lance's cheek. He turns his head to look into her violet-gray eyes that sparkle just like Keith's. Gracie leans forward to kiss Lance on his other cheek. When she pulls back she smiles that toothless innocent smile of hers at him and Lance smiles back. A tear falls, but for a completely different reason now.</p>
<p>Gracie then yawns and rests her head back down on Lance's shoulder. Lance kisses Gracie's temple and rubs her back once more. "Thank you, Gracie," he whispers.</p>
<p>He hums a soft lullaby as he gets up and walks back to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance is on the edge of his bed staring at the folded piece of paper. After talking with Hunk at the cafe, he got an urge of confidence to talk to Keith one on one. He psyched himself up for this on his way home. But now that he has the paper in his hand and he's <em>actually </em>going to do this, the hype is starting to wear down.</p>
<p>He never actually <em>opened</em> the folded paper. He was too scared to look at the numbers. Which is kind of pathetic considering he was literally in a war where he had to fight hundreds of soldiers at once and risked his life almost every day. Something about those numbers made it feel too real. A physical reminder that last Saturday actually happened and now he has to deal with it.</p>
<p>What if he calls Keith and he tells him nevermind? No that can't happen. Keith said he wanted to be better for Gracie, and he'd be a pretty fucked up person if he backed out now. So Lance has to call him. Right? </p>
<p>Whatever. He's thinking too much. He's just gonna do it.</p>
<p>Lance opens the paper, punches in the numbers, and puts the phone to his ear before his brain psychs him out again. While the phone is ringing, he starts debating whether to hang up or not. However, he doesn't get very far into the debate before someone picks up the phone.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Uh- Hey, Keith. It's me. Lance." Lance hears some shuffling from Keith's end.</p>
<p>"Oh! Um hey."</p>
<p>"Yeah hi. I wanted to ask if we could talk. Again. But this time not on my balcony."</p>
<p>"Oh um sure. Where?"</p>
<p>"You know the restaurant on 5th?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. When do you want to meet?"</p>
<p>"Does tomorrow round 4 sound good to you?"</p>
<p>"I can make it work. And thank you. For at least talking to me. I know I don't deserve to be welcomed in so easily, and I don't expect to be. So... Thanks."</p>
<p>"You're Welcome. So, Letto at four tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Yeah"</p>
<p>"Great. Bye."</p>
<p>"Bye," Lance let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He finally got that over with. As soon as he talks to Keith about this. He'll talk to Gracie.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>He still isn't ready for that conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter isn't the best, but it gets better (I think?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ch.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro! <br/>Lance and Gracie talk and it's adorable as hell.<br/>Seriously. I don't know if you're ready for this.<br/>She's unlawfully adorable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so at this point I don't really like how I wrote these chapters, but I refuse to start over so I'm gonna try to make the rest of them better. Bare with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh my god. </p>
<p><em>Oh my god</em>. </p>
<p>Lance called him. </p>
<p>Lance called <em>him.</em> </p>
<p>Lance is willing to talk to him. </p>
<p>Okay, this...this is good. Wait. What would he say? How would he be able to explain everything? They haven't talked in years, no thanks to Keith.</p>
<p>He's gonna call Shiro. He'll probably know what to say.</p>
<p>"I need to tell you something," Keith immediately says once the ringing stopped.</p>
<p>"How are you doing Shiro? Oh my, thank you so much for asking dear brother of mine, I am doing fantastic. How might you be doing?" Shiro mocks.</p>
<p>"Har Har. I need to talk to you." Keith doesn't even have to be with Shiro to know he's rolling his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll bite. What's going on Keith?"</p>
<p>"Lance called me," Keith says in a rush.</p>
<p>"Wait, really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah,"</p>
<p>"Well, what did he say?"</p>
<p>"He said he wanted to meet at Letto's tomorrow at 4."</p>
<p>"That's great. Good job Keith,"</p>
<p>"No, that's not great. Now I have to <em>talk </em>to him."</p>
<p>"...Is that not what you wanted?"</p>
<p>"Of course that's what I want,"</p>
<p>"Okay, you need to get to the point here, Keith,"</p>
<p>"Okay, so I want to talk to Lance about rebuilding a friendship with him and talk about Gracie, but I know he'll want to know about the whole disappearing thing,"</p>
<p>"Why not just tell him?"</p>
<p>"Because I'm still not done with my work with the Blades,"</p>
<p>"Still? I thought you finished last year,"</p>
<p>"No, I was just on leave because of my...previous injury. I'm technically still on leave, but I still have to check in now and then. And when I get this <em>thing</em> figured out I have to go straight back,"</p>
<p>"Okay...but why can't you tell Lance that?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure how he'll react, and it's a lot of information to disclose to a person you haven't talked to in years in one afternoon," Keith hated not knowing anything about Lance anymore, and he especially hated not knowing anything about Gracie. He was mostly worried about what Lance would say if he knew that in the next few months Keith's probably gonna be gone again. </p>
<p>"You say that like Lance is gonna blow up at you,"</p>
<p>"I don't know Shiro, he might,"</p>
<p>"He's not."</p>
<p>"But he might,"</p>
<p>"He's not,"</p>
<p>"But he might,"</p>
<p>"He's <em>not</em>,"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"...but he might-"</p>
<p>"Keith. He will not get angry at you. You should know that Lance is like the most understanding person you'll meet...Besides Hunk."</p>
<p>At that, Keith sighed and began to weigh his options. On one hand, he wanted to tell Lance, but on the other hand, he was still kind of worried about how he would react. Lance was giving him a second chance and Keith's gonna go into this keeping secrets? But he has a right to keep it a secret, he's supposed to anyway. Lance would understand that right?</p>
<p>"Keith?"</p>
<p>"Hm? Oh- um yeah, you're right, I...I should tell him,"</p>
<p>"Great. I gotta go now, talk later?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, goodnight."</p>
<p>"Night Keith."</p>
<p>Keith sat on his couch and contemplated what to do. He wanted to tell Lance about what happened during the time he was missing, but...he wasn't allowed to...<em>technically.</em></p>
<p>So <em>technically</em> that means he can tell him...</p>
<p><em>M</em><em>aybe</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~x~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Gracie herd her father come through the front door she shot her head up. She expected him to say, 'I'm home, bebita!' like he usually does, but all she heard was him dropping his keys on the kitchen counter and walk incredibly fast to his room then slam the door.</p>
<p>It kind of hurt a little bit, but Gracie decided to ignore it for now. She had a mission: Get papá to talk to her.</p>
<p>Honestly, that shouldn't even have to be a mission. Never did Gracie ever thought she would have to <em>make</em> her father talk to her.</p>
<p>Gracie quietly got up from her desk chair so as not to make the hinges squeak. She walked over to her bedroom door and slowly opened it. Once she was in the hall, she crept her small feet across the vinyl flooring and pressed her ear against her father's bedroom door.</p>
<p>"I wanted to ask if we could talk. Again. But this time not on my balcony." Gracie heard her father say through the door, she let out a quiet gasp, but then quickly covered her mouth. He had to be talking about mystery guy, right? Who else could papá have talked to on the balcony in the past few weeks?</p>
<p>"You're welcome. So, Letto at four tomorrow?" To Gracie, it sounded like papá was going to meet up with mystery guy. Maybe she can get answers after. She would have to be subtle about it though, she can't just go up to him and say, <em>'hey </em><em>papá</em><em>, I was eavesdropping on your conversation the other day and heard that you went to see mystery guy, can you tell me what that's all about?'</em> She'd be an idiot. She had to devise some sort of small plan.</p>
<p>Gracie slowly began to creep her way back to her room, but before she could open her bedroom door, Lance walked out of his.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey bebita. What'cha doin'?" Gracie began to sweat a little. Had he realized she was eavesdropping? Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?</p>
<p>"...nothing much... You?" Lance began to scratch the back of his head. God, why was this so awkward!?</p>
<p>"Was just getting ready to fix up dinner."</p>
<p>"I-... I don't think we have any veggies... or meat."</p>
<p>"Really? Hm. Well then, I guess we have to order something, huh?"</p>
<p>"...I guess... " Gracie whispered. Lance knew he was making Gracie uncomfortable. He regrets avoiding any form of conversation with her for the past week. Now she feels like he's on edge about something and doesn't want to talk to her.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Both Lance and Gracie said at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled. </p>
<p>"What are you sorry for princess?" He asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>"I feel like I might have done something to make you mad at me maybe? I don't know. I just know you haven't talked to me and... you didn't even say hi when you came in." Gracie looked down at the ground and Lance was immediately hit with three tons of guilt. He made his princess think he was mad at her when, in actuality, he's mad at Keith.</p>
<p>"No, I would never be mad at you that I would ignore you. Why do you think that?" Lance said with concern dripping from every word.</p>
<p>"I thought it might've been because of mystery guy,"</p>
<p>"Mystery guy? Who's that?"</p>
<p>"Y'know, the dude that showed up last weekend. The one with long hair... Like mine."</p>
<p>"Oh. Keith." Lance said in a bland voice.</p>
<p>"Keith? That's his name?" Gracie was happy to put a name to the face that's been in her mind for a week. </p>
<p>Lance knew how clueless Gracie was to this whole situation and had no idea who Keith was, and he really couldn't bring himself to feel bad. He was still mad at him.</p>
<p>"Can I meet him?" Gracie said after a moment of silence. Lance's eyes go wide at her question.</p>
<p>"No," Lance said immediately.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Gracie said calmly, ignoring the disgusted face her papá was giving her.</p>
<p>"Because I said so" with that, Lance headed for the kitchen.</p>
<p>"What? Come on papá, you gotta give me something better than that," she said following after him and sat at the island.</p>
<p>"No I don't," he said as he opened the fridge.</p>
<p>"Papaaaaaaa," Gracie whined. She waited until Lance had looked at her, but he was purposefully avoiding her gaze. Cautious, so he doesn't get caught in her trap: puppy dog eyes. "Papá pleeeeeeaaase,"</p>
<p>This was her chance to get a few answers to her questions subtly. She wanted answers and her papa wasn't giving them to her willingly. So she's going to use force,....but Lance isn't going to know that. Or at least that's the idea.</p>
<p>Lance looked at her for a quick second and was already engulfed with cuteness overload as his daughter gave him the cutest fucking puppy dog eyes in the world.</p>
<p>"I just wanna know why I can't meet mystery- I mean, Keith." She pouted before her features change to a sly smile, "Is he a member of the blade? A rebel? A co-worker? Or maybe-' Gracie rambled on before she paused to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively "... a love interest?" Lance practically froze at the last suggestion. He tried to play it off, but he couldn't hide how stiff he was when closing the fridge. He just hoped Gracie didn't notice.</p>
<p>She did.</p>
<p>"No. Keith is not... that. No need to worry."</p>
<p>"I wasn't worrying... But it seems like <em>you</em> are." They both were quiet for a moment waiting for the other to say something to break the silence. Gracie did. "So, if he's not your boyfriend, then who is he?"</p>
<p>Lance was debating telling Gracie the truth, but honestly, he wasn't ready for that. He couldn't tell her about his past with Keith just yet. He's spent a majority of Gracie's life trying to ignore all that and once Keith showed up, all the hurt and the anger and the memories came flooding back to him. He's not exactly sure if Gracie could handle all of it, considering he barely can. And he's not exactly comfortable lying to Gracie either.</p>
<p>"Why are you so interested in my love life anyway?"</p>
<p>Gracie knew what this was, he was trying to divert the conversation. But that's fine. Gracie's played this game too many times to lose.</p>
<p>"I'm not,"</p>
<p>"Seems like you are,"</p>
<p>"Well, you have been single since," Gracie paused and looked at the island as she tried to remember a time her papá had had a love interest. Or even a single date since the war ended. "since forever," She concluded. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah? You got a problem with that?"</p>
<p>"Of course not. I love it just being me and you." Lance smiles at that. "But, I think you might be lonely," Lance's smile drops into a confused look.</p>
<p>"What makes you say that?"</p>
<p>"You can't be completely happy with just me y' know,"</p>
<p>" 'Course I can. I already am,"</p>
<p>"Mmmmmm but are you though?"</p>
<p>"Yes,"</p>
<p>"Okay," Gracie says leaning her elbows against the counter and getting serious, Lance leans forward as well. "Let's pretend that you are fine being single forever-"</p>
<p>"Well, not <em>forever</em> but-"</p>
<p>"And you watched me grow up," Gracie continued, ignoring her father's comment. "And you raised me all by your lonesome-"</p>
<p>"Woe is me,-"</p>
<p>"And you saw me graduate from college and get married and stuff. But for all those years," She continued, once again ignoring her papá. "you had no one to love romantically. Who would you rely on then? I won't be around all the time for our father-daughter time. Hate to break it to you papá, but there aren't many suitors for 40-year-olds."</p>
<p>"What's your point here?" Lance said with a smirk, amused by this conversation. </p>
<p>"My point is, you should be mingling," then Gracie took a long pause, "........And maybe with Keith," Gracie whispered the last part, but Lance heard it. He rolled his eyes at how smooth Gracie diverted his diversion of the conversation and now they're back at square one.</p>
<p>"It's not gonna matter what you say bebita, I'm not dating Keith," Lance said with a sigh as he went to go grab a pizza menu from the little basket next to the fridge.</p>
<p>"You're right. You shouldn't date someone you barely know,"</p>
<p>"I know Keith,"</p>
<p>"Really? Then who is he?" That's when it hit Lance what this was. Gracie was trying to get answers from him. He has to admit that that was incredibly impressive how smooth her whole plan was. And it also scares him. What kinds of things would she be able to do in the future with that kind of con-artistry?</p>
<p>"Tell you what, I'm gonna meet Keith tomorrow, and maybe after- just maybe, I'll think about letting you meet him. Deal?" Lance held out his hand indicating a handshake to seal their agreement. Gracie pondered for a moment.</p>
<p>"No deal," she said after a beat of silence. Lance retrieved his hand.</p>
<p>"What? Why?"</p>
<p>"Because it's a crap deal. Meeting Keith and you telling me what I want, -plus the important stuff that I need to know, - are two different things. You get what you want while I'm still floundering in the dark. And that's just not fair," Lance sighed. He knew she was right, it is a crap deal. She really is getting too smart for him. </p>
<p>"How about<em> I </em>make a proposition instead?" Lance gestured for her to continue."You meet Keith tomorrow, and the next day you tell me everything I want to know, and you have to because you pinky promised me. Deal?" This time Gracie outstretched her hand for a handshake.</p>
<p>Lance knew he couldn't break this pinky promise with Gracie, she'd be livid, and he doesn't think he'd be able to handle his princess being mad at him.</p>
<p>"Deal," Lance said grabbing her small hand and giving it a firm shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lance is the best dad. Change my mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ch.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~flasbacks~<br/>Gracie's in a turmoil.<br/>Lance and Keith talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for taking so long to update this, I wanted to write chapter 6 before posting chapter 4, but quarantine has me super lazy. But since it's Lance's birthday -and I have no idea what else to do- here you go. A semi-delicious new chapter.</p>
<p>btw the first 5 chapters of this story are probably garbage but hopefully, the ones that come after that are better????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X</p>
<p>Keith was told to help the paladins defend the Galran ship and act as extra protection for the castle. He was not supposed to interfere with the mission in any way, considering he just got back from... when he had disappeared. He was told to take it easy.</p>
<p>See now, that's what he was <em>told</em>, but you can't blame him for abandoning the plan once he sees a Galran shuttle head for the castle after its defenses were dropped.</p>
<p>He had hidden behind one of the housing units for the lions and watched carefully as a sentri exited the shuttle and jetpacking into the ship. Keith waited a moment before going in the same way. He began roaming the halls quietly to listen for the robot's footsteps. He heard it near the lounge room, which wasn't far from what he assumed used to be his room.</p>
<p>He quickly and quietly sped up to try to catch the sentri off guard. He saw the sentri enter a room and was about to turn into it when he heard a spine chilling scream and whimpers following it. </p>
<p>Keith wasted no time barreling into the room and slicing the sentri in half. Sparks flew from the body of the robot as it hit the ground. When he looked down and his eyes met a pair with similar complexity and design as his, he struggled to not tear up at the sight.</p>
<p>He was extremely relieved Gracie was okay, but she was shaking immensely. He knelt on his knees and tried to coax his daughter into coming closer, but she flinched away. He then remembered he still had his Blade mask on. He lowered his hoodie and took off his mask and gave Gracie a small smile, but she was still skeptical.</p>
<p>"Hey," Keith whispered. "Come here, I won't hurt you," Keith opened his arms to let her come to him. "I promise."</p>
<p>"Are- are you gonna take me?" She asked quietly. Keith shook his head in response.</p>
<p>"No. Have you heard of the Blade of Marmora?" he asked softly. Gracie nodded.</p>
<p>"I work with them, see?" Keith said sitting up straight to show his Blade uniform. This was enough to convince Gracie and she went up to him hesitantly.</p>
<p>Keith held up his palms indicating for Gracie to put her hands on them. When Gracie placed her hands on his palms Keith slowly wrapped his hands around them and began rubbing her knuckles. He teared up at the sight of how small they were. He looked up to her face and a tear ran down his cheek from looking at how much his daughter has grown. She was probably six now and he's missed so much of her life already. </p>
<p>The thought ate at his heart.</p>
<p>"Why are you crying, mister?" She asked him while wiping away his tear. Keith stared at her a little stunned at her act of affection before hugging her. He began to run smooth circles on her back. They grew silent for a long time.</p>
<p>"I have to go now... but I promise I'll come back, okay?" Keith said after another minute. Gracie was a little confused as to what was happening right now, but she nodded anyway. Keith sniffled before leaning back and looking at Gracie one more time. "Okay. Do you think you can wait in the closet for your father to return?" She nodded again. "Good. Go ahead."</p>
<p>Gracie walked to the closet, but before she went in, she turned around and waved good-bye to Keith. Keith waved back and waited for Gracie to enter the closet.</p>
<p>Once Keith stood he couldn't keep himself from holding his tears in. Keith cried on his way back to his shuttle. He saw his baby for the first time since he disappeared and he's not sure when he can see her again, but he's determined to.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Gracie laid on her bed looking up at her ceiling. She was having a day. One of those days where she...thought about her mother. </p>
<p>Gracie kind of felt bad for fantasizing about a life with a mother when she had the best papá in the world, but she couldn't help the curiosity that would overtake her now and then. Her thoughts would usually graze over to her mother when she was home alone and had no distractions. </p>
<p>Just her and her imagination.</p>
<p>During the war, she didn't really have time to be alone and think, she was always with someone. And she always sort of felt like Allura was the closest mother figure she had around at the time. When they finally got to earth, she lived with her Abuela and many aunts, uncles, and cousins. Never a dull moment in the McClain household, that's for sure. </p>
<p>Even after the war ended, she still had to live with a bunch of people until she and her papá could get themselves settled. It wasn't until she was enrolled in school and her papá got a job did Gracie, for once in her life, was completely alone. Well, at least for a few hours.</p>
<p>After Gracie had spent some alone time with nothing to do and boredom creeping on her, did she begin to wonder. </p>
<p>Just by looking at her papá she can tell there are some traits that she doesn't get from him. Like her hair. Her hair is darker and fluffier. Or her nose, it's smaller. Or her skin, it's way lighter. Or her dimples. And <em>especially</em> her eyes.</p>
<p>When Gracie found out that <em>violet eyes</em> weren't a normal thing, she was both elated and confused. She was excited to know that she was unique from everyone else in some way. But she has never met anyone else with purple eyes. (Well, she thought she did once, but it was just how the sun reflected on their eyes.) </p>
<p>All Gracie wants is to quench the burning curiosity in her core. She wants to know what her mother looks like, sounds like, acts like, just to get an idea of where the other half of her DNA comes from. Her papá won't ever talk about her either. The only thing she knows is the things she learned from comparing her and her papá, and that<em> one-time</em> papá let it slip that she was lacking patience "like your mother". Gracie let out an irritated huff.</p>
<p>The same thought has run across Gracie's mind more than once. Her mother might have passed away a while ago. Maybe. It isn't entirely impossible. She knows she was born during the war, so her papá must have met someone during the war as well. So yeah, not entirely impossible. But Gracie still clung onto hope that someday she'll get to know her mom one way or another.</p>
<p>What really confused Gracie though, was how she was conceived. The humans she knew of were the people on the ship. She didn't really understand Altean biology, but she didn't really think much of it since neither Coran nor Allura looked like her and she seriously doubted her papá did anything...romantic with Coran. No matter how <em>gorgeous</em> the man is. </p>
<p>Gracie kind if wished her father had, like, a picture or something. Just something that can just... relieve her of her thoughts.</p>
<p>Maybe she was captured by the Galra and was on the humanitarian site the Blades are working on up there in space. Or maybe she was another species that was on another planet.</p>
<p>Wait...what if she was a one night stand?...ew no, gross.</p>
<p>Gracie got up from her bed and decided to call Pidge. She was too anxious to be here in this apartment waiting for her papá to return from talking with Keith. Once she hung up with Pidge -who was picking her up in ten minutes- she texted her papá to let him know where she'd be.</p>
<p>~x~</p>
<p>Keith purposefully picked the booth that was in the farthest corner of the diner and the most secluded. That way, just in case, if either of them ended up crying today they wouldn't get any curious glances. Or if one of them, most likely Lance, started whisper yelling and didn't want to be disturbed.</p>
<p>Also so Keith can have a mental break down accompanied by a mini panic attack right now and no one can ask questions.</p>
<p>Every time Keith hears the bell to the front door go off he has a mini heart attack and then when he sees it's not Lance he feels a mixture of relief and disappointment. Then he begins to contemplate whether to dip or not. But he always decides 'not' because that would be fucked up if he stood Lance up even when he's the one who <em>asked</em> to talk to Lance.</p>
<p>The jingle of the bell rings in Keith's ear and now he feels like he might throw up. It's not Lance. But before that breath of relief and disappointment can exit his lungs, what feels like two seconds later, Lance walks in and Keith feels like his heart might have stopped. Saying Keith is nervous has to be the biggest understatement of the century, he wants to throw himself out the nearest window right now.</p>
<p>When Lance sees Keith he starts to make his way over. In the time it takes him to walk over feels like an eternity and one second at the same time. </p>
<p>Like, how the hell can someone get here so fast in slow motion? </p>
<p>Finally, and all too soon, Lance sits down in front of him.</p>
<p>"Hi," he begins.</p>
<p>"Hey," Keith tries to say, but his voice cracks at the end. Great. Just Great. He has embarrassed himself in the first two seconds of interaction. His voice hasn't cracked like that since high-school. But Lance chuckles anyway. Okay, so maybe it's not all that embarrassing. Keith clears his throat before starting again. "Hi," That's better. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY BIRFDAY TO MY FAV PAWADIN UWU </p>
<p>i am in love with klance just as much as im in love with Lance McClain. like seriously. i wanna have his babies.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And just so you know, nothing is really set in stone for the story. So if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know. I have maybe 6 chapters so far, but I don't mind changing them a bit if you have a better idea. And after that, I'm on the same level of knowledge as you. Idk what's gonna happen after that. I mean, I have a few ideas, but not enough to make a whole chapter y'know? </p><p>I might post chapter two if you guys want, but if not then I'll just keep this up here.</p><p>Anyway, go read and tell me what you think :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>